Iris
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: Songfic using Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. R & R!


Teen Titans

Iris

Hey guys! Dash has another songfic for ya. The song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Hope ya enjoy it! R & R please! This is dedicated to my friend and fellow author 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'. You give me valuable opinions and allow me to help you when possible! Thank you for such a special honor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Raven was sitting in her room, staring into a regular mirror. Her purple eyes were duller then usual. Her mind was wandering to areas they shouldn't be going to. _Beast Boy…_ She slapped herself across the face, leaving a red mark as she said aloud, "No Raven. You can't go there, no matter how much you want to, even if Beast Boy does like you."

A small knock came at her door. "Raven? Can I come in?" Starfire asked casually from outside, praying Raven would actually _open up_ to her for once in her Gothic-looking life. Imagine her surprise when the metal door slid back with a groan, revealing the dark, depressing room that was Raven's. Walking in, she sat on the bed. "So, how are things? We have not seen each other since the last mission, as you have been locked in your room, listening to the Gothic music of Evanescence."

Raven sighed, turning around to gaze at the bubbly Tameranean. "I'm confused Star. I don't know how to feel, even though I can't." She sat down on the floor in her meditation pose.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Starfire cocked her head to the side. "Please, enlighten me to what you mean friend. I am confused."

Raven sighed again. "I know Beast Boy likes me. As more than a friend, I mean. But even if I wanted to love him back, I would put everyone in danger. You know what my powers do when my emotions get out of control. That and I'm a demon, so if I die, I'm destined for an eternity in hell with my father, whereas he has a chance to go to heaven in a life without pain and suffering." She looked at the floor.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

Starfire simply replied, "Tell him how you feel. It worked for Robin and I and look how we turned out." She smiled, eyes shimmering slightly. "It is about time you and he 'got together' as the Earth saying says." She rose to leave. "I shall go find him for you."

Raven practically screamed, "NO!" but it was too late. Starfire had flown out the door and down the hall to find the green furred changeling. Slapping herself mentally, she asked, "Why did I tell her that? I am so dead."

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

She sighed for the third time and sat down on the bed, awaiting the untimely arrival of Beast Boy, knowing full well it would be an awkward moment, to say the least. She flipped on her iPod; scanning through what songs she had, stopping on a song that sort of reflected her. The acoustic sound of The All American Reject's _Straightjacket Feeling_ came out. She was calming down, the strumming somewhat soothing.

A knock came at the door. "Raven? Star said you wanted to see me. Can I come in?" Beast Boy called from outside, voice sounding slightly nervous.

"Come in, I guess." Raven droned, still drowned in her music. She looked up as he came in, ears drooping as he didn't like the décor. "So…"

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Star said you wanted to see me. Why?" He sat down on the floor, legs crossed, eyes dancing around, making sure nothing was going to jump out at him.

Raven chuckled as she said, "Don't worry, nothing is going to bite your butt off. I'll make sure of that." She shut the MP3 player off, placing it onto a nightstand near her circular bed. "Star was wrong to send you here. I was talking _about_ you but I didn't want to talk _to_ you, but since you're here…"

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

Beast Boy stared at her, studying her facial features and body language, as her voice never gives anything away. "You seem sad for some reason. Why?" He noticed her eyes sparked with curiosity.

"How did you know that? I didn't…"

He cut her off, saying, "Instincts and I learned how to read your body language. My mother was just like you. All I remember is she always smiled, even when she was sad." His ears drooped slightly as he spoke.

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yea, you bleed just to know you're alive_

Raven looked at him square in the eye. "I wish I could actually let out my emotions, then I could tell you what I feel completely." She turned away, folding her arms over her chest.

He nodded slightly. "Powers that are controlled by emotions are always a problem," he said, laughing a bit, moving to sit behind her. "There has to be something you can do to open up, even just a little bit." He prayed she wouldn't push him off the bed.

Oddly enough, she didn't seem to mind. "I wish there was, but I could hurt someone even with a little bit of emotion and I couldn't put myself or anyone else through that." She gripped her arms a little too tightly, causing her fingernail to cut into her pale skin, making the red blood stand out.

Beast Boy's nose caught the scent of blood. He stared at her, seeing the cut in her arm. "Raven… You're bleeding…" He blinked a few times; making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

In a sudden burst of emotion, she turned; eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. "I hate this world!" She screamed, arms flailing like a marionette with a master puppeteer pulling the strings. "They are always so judgmental! They take one look at me and say 'Goth,' 'creep', 'wrist cutter' and once I was called an 'emo'! They don't even know me! How can they possibly know what I'm going through?" The tears fell down her face, spotting the bed sheets.

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

He slid closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "The world is a mean place. They look at me and call me every name under the stars and it hurts. I try my best to help keep them safe, as do you, but they shun it off when we're not out there kicking some bad guy's butt." He pulled her back slightly, so her head rested on his chest. Oddly enough, she didn't do anything, except continue to weep.

He continued. "They find everything wrong about a person, like my teeth, my fur, my voice, even my outfits, and exploit it any way they can. They never look for the good things in people. Just imagine if everyone looked for two good things for every bad one. We'd have a happier world."

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

She sniffled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her leotard. "But why can't they just accept me for who I am? That's why I stay in here. I don't want the world to see me and make fun of me. They just don't understand."

He whispered, mostly to himself, "I understand."

She turned to look at him. "How could you understand? You don't have to worry about keeping your emotions in check all the time. You can be afraid, you can be happy, you can…" She trailed off, leaving the word unspoken.

"Love." Beast Boy finished, smiling. "You need to realize that no matter what, I will _never_ make fun of you, Raven. You don't deserve it, not after all that you've been through. I'm always here for you if you do need to talk." He slid out from behind her and headed for the door. "See ya Raven."

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Beast Boy?" She called after him, just as he reached the door. It slid open with a slight hiss and he turned to look at her.

"Yea?"

She smiled her half smile and said, "Thanks. I need that."

The small changeling smiled back. "Any time."

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The door hissed shut and Raven was once again alone. But now, it was a good feeling in her heart. The feeling that she was loved for who she was. She picked up the iPod again, turned it on and listened to a song he had given her a long time ago. _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I hope this was Fave-worthy, not Flame-Worthy. I apologize if Raven and/or Beast Boy seemed OoC.

Also, for a two-week period, I will be taking songfic requests from anyone who reviews. I ask that there be no coarse language or mature themes in your song choices and that it be by a male artist or group. I will also do Avril Lavigne songs, but not many other female artists. Feel free to put two song choices and I'll decide which one to use. The closing date is November 10th, 2006.

Dash


End file.
